vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Operator
Summary Before the current events of Warframe, an Orokin ship dubbed the Zariman Ten Zero became involved in a horrific void jump accident which had plunged it into a chaotic sub-dimensional space known as the Void. Years later, the ship had reemerged and was recovered, the only survivors being children that had been exposed to Void energies that had twisted and changed them, they had gained inexplicable powers and abilities, which led them to be feared by the public and were of great interest to their Orokin masters. Experiments were made to harness the children's powers, it was when a breakthrough with an Orokin researcher named Margulis that they realized that they can harness their powers through dreams. Through a process called Transference; the children's abilities can be remotely channeled through a surrogate body, a Warframe. It was through these children's powers that the Orokin could combat the Sentients during the Old War before their society's collapse. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | Unknown | At least Low 7-C, likely Low 6-B, possibly higher Name: Operator Origin: Warframe Gender: Male or Female Age: Unknown Classification: Tenno, Orokin Powers and Abilities: |-|True Self=Superhuman strength, speed, durability and agility, Immortality (Type 4 and 8. Due to being exposed to the void, The Operators have Oro, which grants them immortality and resurrection for as long as they possess it), Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, can resurrect allies, Weapon Mastery, multiple element manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Mind Control, Telepathy Technology Manipulation/Clairvoyance via Transference, Body Puppetry via Transference, Avatar Creation (Can project a copy of himself made out of void energy to fight alongside the warframes), can create Forcefield, Healing, Magnetism Manipulation, can cause paralysis, Invisibility, can cause Petrification, Acid Manipulation, Resistance Negation through Void Energy (Void Energy is a form of energy that even the sentients could not adapt to, moreover it also strips them of all their current adaptations and resistances), possible Longevity, Invulnerability, Teleportation, Absorption and Sealing (Sealed and contained TMiTW within his own body), Transference is unaffected by time difference (Even when the operator was in the past he could still keep up Transference keeping the Warframe functional), Possession (Possessed Umbra who, unlike other warframes, has a mind and consciousness), Non-Physical Interaction (They can freely physically interact with elements, energy, and through the use of void energy they can even interact with souls), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Corruption, Possession, Body Puppetry (Contains The Man in the Wall who is the embodiment of the Void energy, an alien energy across the entire universe coming from an inter-dimensional space called The Void) |-|Void Avatars=Same as before except for Avatar Creation in addition to Immortality (Type 2, 3, 8 and 9 They are made avatars made of pure void energy and as such they lack biological parts, can regenerate and are depended on their true self), Regeneration (Unknown, can always come back due to the link with their true self), Likely Immunity to Mind Manipulation and Soul Manipulation (They are solely controlled by the operator through void energy and lack a mind, soul and consciousness) |-|With Warframes=Superhuman strength, speed, durability and agility, Immortality (Type 1, 2, 3, 4, 6, 7, 8 and 9, The Tenno are souless meat puppets for The Operator who manipulate them from afar, and being able to create copies when they are destroyed), Cyborgization, Self-Sustenance (Type 2 and 3, possibly Type 1. They do not possess a need for nutrition or sleep, furthermore they can stay active in space and other planets however they still need life support for survival), Vehicular Mastery (Can control spaceships and archwings), Energy Manipulation, Weapon Mastery, Stealth Mastery, Regeneration (Mid), Energy and Life Absorption, Skilled Martial Artist, Spatial Manipulation and Teleportation (With Switch Teleport. Furthermore should Loki take any kind of fatal damage his Decoy will take that damage instead and will forcibly switch teleport with him), Avatar Creation and Cloning (With Decoy), Invisibility (With Invisibility), Sound Manipulation (Can nullify sounds from his weapons), Invulnerability (Can make anything he Switch Teleports with invulnerable, including his decoy), Mind Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation and Perception Manipulation (With Irradiating Disarm), Hacking (Capable of hacking through high security and high tech doors, hacking robots and even casually hacking some of Corpus' greatest killing machines and bosses), Non-Physical Interaction (They can freely physically interact with elements, energy, and through the use of void energy they can even interact with souls), Dimensional Travel and Spatial Manipulation (Void energy and warframe abilities are completely unaffected by dimensional boundries and are capable of affecting the outside even when inside Limbo's cataclysm or banish), Deconstruction and Absorption (Can absorb and capture any entity by deconstructing it into information), Resistance Negation (The Void energy the operator's use can completely strip a being of their resistances and adaptations. Furthermore, all warframe abilities use the same void energy and as such negate any attempt to adapt to resist their effects), Energy Projection, Surface Scaling,Durability Negation (With Shuriken and Seeking Shurikn), Smoke Manipulation, Perception Manipulation and Invisibility (With Smoke Screen), Teleportation and Durability Negation (With Fatal/Teleport), Duplication (With Blade Storm), Knockdown Immunity (Atlas cannot be knocked down for as long as he's touching the ground), Petrification and Information Analysis (With Path of Statues and Petrify), Earth Manipulation and Summoning (With Tectonics and Rumblers), Passive Sound Nullification (Everything Banshee does is silent including weapon firing), Vibration Manipulation and Durability Negation (With Sonic Boom and Sound Quake), Can find enemy critical weak points (With Sonar), Perception Manipulation, Hearing Nullification, Sense Manipulation and Paralysis Inducement (With Silence, can make all sounds in the surroundings disappear and limit her opponents perception and reaction, in addition to stunning them), Berserk Mode, Awakened Power and Rage Power (With Baruuk's passive), Intangibility (With Elude), Gradual Speed Reduction, Sleep Manipulation and Memory Manipulation (Lull slowly puts enemies to sleep and should they be awake they will lose all memories prior to Lull), Can Disarm enemies and destroy their equipment, Gravity Manipulation and Wind Manipulation (With Serene Storm. Can pull enemies towards himself or push them away), Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Cold Manipulation, Breath Attack (With Spectral Scream and several other abilities), Paralysis Inducement, Attack Reflection, Statistics Amplification (With Elemental Ward), Body Control and Cloth Manipulation (With Effigy), Empathic Manipulation (Can cause enemies who come in contact with Ember's flame to panic), Duplication (With Duality) and Transformation (with Metamorphosis), Sleep Manipulation, Statistics Reduction and Damage Reduction (With Pacify and Provoke), Light Manipulation (With Radial Blind), Resistance Negation (With Radial Howl), Extreme Body Temperature (Frost is so cold that even coming in contact with him will result in a complete freeze), Ice Manipulation (With several abilities), Acid Manipulation, Air Manipulation, limited Weather Manipulation (Can crate storms and tornadoes), Antimatter Manipulation, Astral Projection, BFR, Biological Manipulation, Blessed, Blood Manipulation, Camouflage, Chain Manipulation, Life Absorption and Death Manipulation (Garuda can rip the life force out of enemies), Creation, likely limited Curse Manipulation, Dimensional Travel, Portal Creation, Disease Manipulation, Energy Projection, Fear Manipulation, Flight, limited Immersion (With the help of Simaris, warframes could enter the world of information and defeat Hunhow), Illusion Creation, Magnetism Manipulation, Necromancy, Non-Corporeal, Non-Physical Interaction (Souls, elements, energy and light), Plant Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Sand Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Size Manipulation (With Hydroid), Soul Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Telekinesis, Transformation, Teleportation, Time Manipulation, Thread Manipulation, Time Stop, Transmutation, Water Manipulation, limited Weapon Creation, Willpower Manipulation, Resistance to the following: Status Effect Inducement, Paralysis Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Absolute Zero, Corrosion Inducement, Immunity to Soul Manipulation (By virtue of lacking a soul), Mind Manipulation, Telepathy, Perception Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Dream Manipulation, Morality Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Pain Manipulation (While it is possible to manipulate the Tenno, the Warframes themselves are mindless, as such they possess no thought processes nor any emotions or feelings like fear, pain and the like. The only way to control the Warframes would be through void energy or other methods of Body Puppetry), likely Sleep Manipulation (Due to not being alive they possess no need for sleep) |-|With Mods=Invulnerability (Through various abilities and mods the warframes are capable of full invulnerability to any kind of damage, ability or status effect), Aura, Statistics Reduction (Damage, shield, armor, speed, accuracy and more), Statistics Amplification (Damage, shield, health, armor, strength, speed and more), Limited Probability Manipulation (Capable of increasing the chances of status effects), Extrasensory Perception, Reactive Power Level (Increasing energy), Healing, Power Bestowal, Elemental Manipulation (all elements in addition to corrosive, magnetic, poison, blast etc), Statistics Amplification, Damage Boost and Damage Reduction (All to insane amounts. Capable of increasing their damage several thousand times over, this boost can sometimes even go in the millions or billions. Capable of reducing all incoming damage which includes several stacking mods capable of easily going over 99% damage reduction even without a specific build or abilities), Electricity Manipulation (Shocks anyone who makes contact with the warframe), limited Probability Manipulation (Can increase the chance for certain events to happen such as inducing status effects, critical chances, enemy detection chance, the chance to be unaffected by a knockdown, each of them capable of going to 100% chance), Passively Reflects all incoming damage to the attacker, Adaptation (Warframes grow extreme resistances to whatever is used against them through various mods. This extends to most status effects, damage and/or sometimes even durability negating weapons), minor Mind Manipulation (Can gather the attention of any enemy when blocking), Teleportation |-|With Companions= Passive Gravity Manipulation, Information Analysis, Extrasensory Perception, Paralysis Inducement, Heat Manipulation, Healing, Attack Reflection, Resurrection, Forcefield Creation, Explosion Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Technology Manipulation, Supernatural Luck, Animal Manipulation |-|With Weapons= Corrosion Inducement, Electricity Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Energy Projection, Durability Negation, Phasing, Light Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, minor Blood Manipulation (Can make the target bleed), Fire Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, minor Shockwave Creation, Electricity Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Magnetism Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Disease Manipulation (With Lesion), Absolute Zero, Plasma Manipulation and more |-|With Gear=Information Manipulation, Data Manipulation, BFR and Deconstruction via Synthesis Scanners (Synthesis scanners can be used to deconstruct an entity into data and send it to Cephalon Simaris to store it in the form of information), Duplication, Power Mimicry (Via Specters) |-|With Archwing= Levitation and Pseudo-Flight, Spaceflight, Danmaku, Reactive Evolution (Grow stronger and their abilities become more effective with time), Absorption (Can aborb all incoming damage of any kind and use it to power up), Homing Attack, Summoning, Gravity Manipulation (Can repell anything that comes close including matterial objects), Empowerment, Teleportation, Forcefield Creation, Invisibility, Healing, minor Smoke Manipulation Attack Potency: Unknown (The Warframes act as restraints on their power) | Unknown (They are likely comparable to their true selves) | At least Small Town level+, likely Small Country level (Comparable to the likes of Inaros who was capable of performing this feat), possibly higher Speed: Massively Hypersonic, possibly Relativistic+ or higher reactions/combat speed (Should be comparable to their Warframes) | Massively Hypersonic, possibly Relativistic+ or higher reactions/combat speed (Should be comparable to the Warframes) | Massively Hypersonic (Can fight evenly against Volt), possibly Relativistic+ or higher reactions/combat speed (Can deflect weapons such as Opticor and Glaxion at a close distance, the former stated to be able to fire a blast of "light energy") Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown | Unknown | At least Small Town Class+, likely Small Country Class, possibly higher Durability: Unknown | Unknown | At least Small Town level+, likely Small Country level (Can tank hits from Inaros), possibly higher Stamina: Possibly Limitless (Never displays any sign of tiring, withstands constant physical strain while maintaining Transference with a damaged Warframe) | Limitless (Cannot experience fatigue due to being projections of energy) | Limitless (As machines they do not experience fatigue, only in destruction of the body is the Operator's link broken) Range: Low Multiversal (When manipulating the energy of the void the operators can keep connection with the warframes and can affect them even when one of them is in the rift, furthermore the Void Energy comes from another dimension), Transferrence keeps the link throughout time | Hundreds of meters through energy projections | Extended melee range; can be extended to a certain amount with mods, hundreds of meters with most ranged weaponry. Varies, cross universal with most abilities. Standard Equipment: None notable | None Notable | Various types of Grineer, Corpus, Infested, and Tenno weaponry, but is limited to one large weapon, a sidearm, and a melee weapon at a time during missions. Several Sentinels, Archwings and other equipment. Intelligence: Extraordinary genius, likely higher (Has extensive combat knowledge from the Old War, has mastered every form of weaponry and is capable of hacking into advanced computer systems and retrieving deeply buried information within seconds)| Mindless (The projection is incapable of thinking or acting without the true form dictating it's moves) | Mindless (Their thought processes are entirely based on the operator). Weaknesses: Their uncontrolled powers could potentially harm themselves | None Notable | Advanced, concentrated EMPs can restrict the use of his powers. Key: True Self | Void Avatar | With Warframes Notable Attacks/Techniques: 'Innate Abilities' The Operator has a set of unique abilities, abilities that come due to his existence being exposed to the void and then mastering control of the void. The abilities are as follow: *'Void Beam:' The Operator can focus void energy into a beam to eliminate foes or charge up things that run on void energy *'Void Blast:' The Operator creates a cone-shaped blast in the palms of their hand knocking opponents down. *'Void Dash:' The Operator turns into void energy and dashes in any direction. *'Void Mode:' The Operator turns Non-Corporeal, invisible and becomes immune to all damage in the surroundings. 'Focus schools' *'Madurai', School of the Fighters *'Vazarin', School of the Protectors *'Naramon', School of the Tacticians *'Unairu', School of the Indomitable *'Zenurik', School of the Arcane Each school has unique abilities which The Operator can use, for info check here. 'Mods:' Warframes are enhanced through the use of mods, these mods include things like: Adaptation: Gives the warframe extreme resistances to anything that is used against them. Rolling Guard: Gives the warframes complete invulnerability to any status effect and damage after they perform a roll. Elemental Damage: These mods can be applied to any part of their equipment making it so that everything they deal gains bonuses such as fire, poison, cold and more as well as make them proc status effects some of which can remove most of someone's durability or remove shields, Completely ignore durability or part of it, induce radioactivity and Mind Manipulation, turning someone into an ice statue and more. Damage Boost: A lot of mods are capable of increasing statistics and damage thousands of times over and sometimes even in the millions or billions, all though the latter would require fairly specific mods. Damage Reduction: A lot of mods are also capable of reducing damage taken and increasing resistances or durability for warframes by massive amounts. Even without insanely specific mods warframes can reduce all incoming damage by 99% or more and increase their durability by ten times over, effectively increasing the amount of damage they can take by thousands of times. These are also capable of granting status effect resistance. Tanky warframes such as Valkyr even completely unmodded take less than a third of the damage done to her due to her high armor. Defensive Mods: These mods are capable of increasing the effective defense not through increasing durability but rather through trickery. Some mods are capable of giving warframes the ability to passively electricute anything that comes close to them, paralyzing them in the process, while some others make the warframes passively reflect all incoming damage to the attacker. Probability Manipulation: These mods increase the chance for certain events to happen. These include things such as manipulating the chance to deal critical damage, therefore, multiplying damage even up to ten-fold,'' the chance to induce status effects'', the chance for enemies to detect, see or even hear you, the chance for the enemy's attack to hit, the chance to get knocked down or get affected by the enemy, all easily capable of reaching 100% and some of them even above 100% chance, sometimes even above 200%. And these are just the tip of the iceberg, the amount of mods in warframe exceeds 1000, though it is impossible to mention them all, for more info check this. 'Companions' Sentinels are capable of sacrificing themselves to revive their owner. Shade: A sentinel capable of making its master invisible whenever there is an enemy around, attack and even increase its owner's damage. Djinn: A sentinel capable of pulling opponents towards its master and even self-resurrect. Helios: A sentinel that specialises in analyzing everything about an opponent. Deducing its weak points and strong points with a mere scan, it can also show the body weak points of any suit or physical body. Diriga: A sentinel specialising in sniping opponents from a distance, dealing massive damage sometimes even comparable to the warframe or weapons. It is also capable of continuously zapping targets paralyzing them. These among many other companions such as other sentinels, Kubrows, Kavats and Moa's. 'Weapons:' Warframe weapons number in the hundreds, many of them capable of inducing several durability negating or crowd control based status effects. 'Archwing:' The Archwing are "jet packs" which the warframe use to travel in the vacuum of space. Odonata: An Archwing specialising in balance. It's abilities include Forcefield Creation (Creates a forcefield blocking all incoming damage), Homing Attack Negation (Creates beacons that reduce or completely negate homing effects), Homming Missiles (Launches missiles that home in on targets), Gravity Manipulation (Repels everything including attacks and objects). Amesha: An Archwing that focuses on defense and healing rather than offense. Its abilities include Homing Attack Negation (Deploys drones that intercept all enemy fire), Absorption and Healing (Creates beacons that absorb all damage and turn it into healing pulses instead), Heat Manipulation and Resistance to Status Effect Inducement (Makes every member of the team immune to status effects and slows down enemies), Empowerment (Absorbs all incoming damage and turns it into energy, furthermore every ability gets enhanced stats like range, duration and power). Elytron: An Archwing focusing on offense. Its abilities include launching bullets, missiles and distraction. Itzal: An Archwing focusing on trickery. Its abilities include Invisibility, Summoning (Can summon drones to fight), Teleportation and Gravity Manipulation (Sucks in anything by creating a miniature black hole which then collapses dealing damage). 'Equipment and Gear:' Warframes are equipped with different items and gear to help them in battle. Including but not limited to: Codex Scanners: Scanners that can be used to gain full detailed information about a character including their strengths, weaknesses, resistances, biological information and even abilities. Synthesis Scanners: A much better version of the codex scanner. This scanner not only analyzes all information regarding the target, but it also deconstructs the target into data and stores it into Cephalon Simaris in the form of information which can be then utilized to create clones of the creature inside the Simulacrum. Specters: Specters are exact replicas of something. Specters can be used to fight alongside the warframes, and can be replicas of themselves or any other warframe or even replicas of enemies. Specters can be pre-made to be used in battle and creating specters of enemies will allow the specter to copy its entire arsenal and use all of his powers, however creating specters of enemies would require full information regarding that specter, information that can only be acquired through scanners. 'Warframe Abilities:' Due to controlling the warframes from afar The Operator has access and can utlize all warframes, and as such all their abilities. Due to the ability to change bodies and warframes the operators can utilize all the powers of * Ash * Atlas * Banshee * Baruuk * Chroma * Ember * Equinox * Excalibur * Frost * Gara * Garuda * Harrow * Hildryn * Hydroid * Inaros * Ivara * Khora * Limbo * Loki * Mag * Mesa * Mirage * Nekros * Nezha * Nidus * Nova * Nyx * Oberon * Octavia * Rhino * Revenant * Saryn * Titania * Trinity * Valkyr * Vauban * Volt * Wukong * Zephyr Including all their passive effects, augments and traits. Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Warframe Category:Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Energy Users Category:Mind Users Category:Flight Users Category:Disease Users Category:Healers Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Immortals Category:Forcefield Users Category:Kids Category:Matter Users Category:Technology Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Time Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Unknown Tier Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Avatar Creation Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Acid Users Category:Possession Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Space Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Sound Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Perception Users Category:Hackers Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Deconstruction Users Category:Surface Scalers Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Information Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Earth Users Category:Summoners Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Sense Users Category:Berserkers Category:Awakened Power Users Category:Rage Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Memory Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Wind Users Category:Air Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Poison Users Category:Cold Users Category:Heat Users Category:Ice Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Light Users Category:Gas Users Category:Weather Users Category:Antimatter Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:BFR Users Category:Biology Users Category:Blessing Users Category:Blood Users Category:Camouflage Users Category:Chain Users Category:Creation Users Category:Curse Users Category:Portal Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Fear Users Category:Immersion Users Category:Illusionists Category:Necromancers Category:Plant Users Category:Sand Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Size Users Category:Soul Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Time Stop Users Category:Thread Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Water Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Aura Users Category:Probability Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Element Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Undead Category:Explosion Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Animal Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Data Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Bow Users Category:Crossbow Users Category:Glass Users Category:Staff Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Shield Users Category:Sword Users Category:Whip Users Category:Fan Users Category:Tonfa Users Category:Claw Users Category:Scythe Users Category:Axe Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Glaive Users Category:Boomerang Users Category:Nunchaku Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Murderers Category:Speedsters Category:Ninjas Category:Revived Characters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Robots Category:Spear Users Category:Chainsaw Users